<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Taste of Your Pineapple Juice by HisDarkSecret</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729044">The Taste of Your Pineapple Juice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisDarkSecret/pseuds/HisDarkSecret'>HisDarkSecret</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, M/M, Semen Taste, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisDarkSecret/pseuds/HisDarkSecret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyaji has something other males usually don't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hayama Kotarou/Miyaji Kiyoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Taste of Your Pineapple Juice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where did you buy this stuff?" Miyaji asked Hayama, enjoying the taste of his favorite fruit.</p><p>"Back in Kyoto. The fruits there are very delicious and they grow to be very sweet!" The Rakuzan player replied, finishing up his food and collecting the dishes on the table.</p><p>"I thought I could buy you more since you love it so much."</p><p>"They are very sweet, thanks." Miyaji said as he ate the last piece of the sliced pineapple.</p><p>"I'll take care of the dishes Kotarō, you can-"</p><p>"I'll do it. You've been doing most of the stuff inside our house, the strenuous ones.."</p><p>"I'm okay with that. Besides, you brought me another favorite of mine, even sweeter this time. I think my cute boyfriend should go upstairs, take his cute little bath, and doze himself off." Miyaji stated, pinching and stretching Hayama's cheeks.</p><p>"H-hey, Kiyo...!" Hayama pouted as Miyaji kept playing his cheeks.</p><p>"I'll be back before you notice it."</p><p>Hayama smiled. He assisted Miyaji in bringing the dishes to the sink. He glanced at his boyfriend and saw him take something out of the refrigerator. It was a juice drink, pineapple flavor.</p><p>
  <em>Hm, he just ate some pineapple a while ago.</em>
</p><p>Hayama knew Miyaji fancies and likes eating pineapple, even to the point of using it as an object.</p><p>He noticed it since the start of their relationship that Miyaji has been really consistent in taking pineapple as part of his food routine and lifestyle.</p><p><em>He probably really likes them so much. Well, I guess it's great since it's very healthy.</em> Hayama thought.</p><p>He went upstairs and took a light bath. They just rented this new place since they couldn't stand being separated from each other considering he's from Kyoto and Miyaji's here in Tokyo.</p><p>They're studying in the same college. It was enjoyable, seeing each other inside the campus. Though, no one really knows about their relationship except their friends and teammates, and pretty much everyone doesn't care and they don't care about it too. Miyaji himself is a pretty private person. He still gives off an intimidating vibe, especially to someone that doesn't know him fully well.</p><p>Hayama finished and dried himself up. He got out of the shower room and clothed himself. After a few minutes of hygienating, he went to prepare Miyaji's bath. He then proceed towards the bed and laid down for a minute.</p><p>Miyaji eventually came inside and opened the shower room, noticing everything he pretty much needed.</p><p>"Well, thanks. If you feel sleepy, you go on ahead." The older male went on ahead with his bath.</p><p>Hayama twitched around the bed. This usually indicates him lacking of something.</p><p>
  <em>Since when was the last time we've had sex?? 4 days ago??</em>
</p><p>He thought this was the perfect time. He haven't touched Miyaji for a while, and that also included his own personal pleasure.</p><p>He took off his shirt just to surprise Miyaji. <em>Sure, he couldn't resist this.</em></p><p>And as he waited, he touched his own body, caressing his chest and playing with his own nipples. The sensation was intense after days of chastity and no sensual touch from his boyfriend or by himself.</p><p>"Ngnh...! Haah.." He pinched his right nipple and stroked his defined abs, going up and down to feel the elevated muscles.</p><p>He continued intensifying his nerves and slowly went down under his shorts, teasing his member with a light rub.</p><p>"Waaah... it feels so good..!" He stretched his neck up, drowning himself from the intense and acting build-up of his libido. He wanted to do this more, he wanted a release. But no, he has to have sex with Miyaji, or at least, relieve Miyaji off.</p><p>Hayama heard the sound of the running water stops as it indicated that Miyaji is done and now drying himself up.</p><p>He stopped his own actions and he felt uncomfortable just by cutting the rising feeling. It was so uneasy to surpress the urge.</p><p>He saw the door opened and there came out a freshly cleaned Miyaji, drying the back of his hair with his towel and exposing his whole body.</p><p>He stared at the penis in front of him and it was quite long for a flaccid one. He vows to wake it up later.</p><p>His body's longing for intercourse and touch became stronger. He stood up and went near to his boyfriend, touching his broad shoulders and fit arms.</p><p>Miyaji noticed Hayama's shirt was gone. He just had it a couple of minutes ago and was pleasantly surprised at the action Hayama is giving him, insinuating something they both like.</p><p>"Did you feel lonely being inside there?" Hayama whispered sensually in his ear.</p><p>Miyaji felt the blood rush down to his shaft and it was slowly rising and becoming fuller.</p><p>"I should've soaped your body and stroked your dick to cleanliness.." Hayama spoke in his whispery, yet sexual voice.</p><p>He stroked his way down to pat the upper skin of Miyaji's growing rod, and then gripped the whole part and slowly played with it.</p><p>"Heh.. you really want this, do you?"</p><p>"Course I do. It's been 4 days, Kiyo. I'm sure you can't resist this, neither do I.." Hayama expressed. </p><p>With that Miyaji held the back of Hayama's head and kissed him softly, inserting his tongue inside of the younger male, exploring its interior.</p><p>They kissed as they went towards the bed, still holding each other. Miyaji laid Hayama down onto the bed, covering him with his taller body and pressing his hand down to Hayama's head to secure his position.</p><p>But Hayama fought back. This time, it'll be him pleasuring his boyfriend.</p><p>He pushed down Miyaji's shoulders and went on top of his crotch. This way, the older male could not get away easily. He catched him off guard before Miyaji could restrain by touching his nipples, it was brown and very erect.</p><p>He went down and licked it before enveloping it with his mouth, sucking the life out of it. He removed his own shorts while doing so. Their erect members are now touching and clashing like swords.</p><p>Miyaji bit his lower lip and closed his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Damn, has it really been 4 days? It feels so fucking good!</em>
</p><p>"Yeah.. keeping sucking those nips.. mhm.." He put his arms on top of his forehead, absorbing all the pleasure Hayama is giving him.</p><p>"Haaah..!" After several minutes of sucking and switching left and right, Hayama finally let go.</p><p>He kissed the Shutoku player's abs, giving each of the 6 a hungry kiss.</p><p>He then paid his attention to the long, desperate, throbbing dick of his boyfriend with pre-cum leaking out it.</p><p>He stroked it gently and lubed up the corona using his saliva. He sucked the head first with very little motion, entrapping it with his lips as his tongue made its lustful way to lick the head and the pre-cum on top of it.</p><p><em>Fuuuuuck!! This feels so fucking incredible! Oh, my gaaah...</em> Miyaji thought.</p><p>Hayama tasted the sweetness of Miyaji's pre-cum, willing to get more out of it.</p><p>After a few minutes of sucking off the glans, he led his head down to the base, deepthroating it in the process.</p><p><em>Shiiit..! I feel like I'm gonna explode!</em> The older male felt a sudden rush on his lower region, accumulating almost everything and down to his epididymis.</p><p>Miyaji quickly lifted his head and informed Hayama, "Kotarō! Wait! If you k-keep d-doing that..."</p><p>Hayama stared at his boyfriend as kept sucking, not stopping from enjoying his snack. He played with his balls and massaged it gently. He also squeezed the base as he fellated the man.</p><p>Miyaji gritted his teeth. He could feel his body shaking tremendously, especially his legs. The twitches were unstoppable. He wanted to prolong it, surpress it, and keep it inside for several minutes, but his boyfriend's talented blowjobing skills couldn't make it possible.</p><p>"You're gonna come yet? Give it to me, Kiyo..." Hayama moaned as he sucked Miyaji's living thing. </p><p>He has been tasting continuous leaks of pre-cum now, a sign of very near ejaculation.</p><p>"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! T-take it...!" With that, Miyaji exploded his load of cum inside Hayama's mouth, shooting the spurts of cum down to his throat and at his uvula.</p><p>It wasn't stopping for more than 25 seconds. Hayama counted the shots, 14 massive spurts he just received and swallow. And other releases became normal oozes.</p><p>And the volume wasn't the only great part, it was the taste. It tasted incredibly amazing and sweet!</p><p>
  <em>Wow, this is... so sweet! So luscious... I want it! I want it all!</em>
</p><p>He loved Miyaji's semen to the point that he wanted to suck him off every single day, collecting every single liquid and drop, keeping it all to himself, and absorbing all its nourishment.</p><p>His mouth was full, thick, and sugary. This was probably the best cum he has ever tasted of Miyaji.</p><p>He looked at Miyaji whose face was fully red, eyes squinting from the sexual storm they had just both experienced. </p><p>The older male laid his head down quickly from exhaustion, "Damn..."</p><p>Hayama boffed, staring at the shaft in front of him that was starting to soften.</p><p>"You're a fine ass cocksucker... you have to fucking know that." Miyaji stated, eyes closed with heavy, running breaths.</p><p>The younger male chortled, "All for my handsome boyfriend." He kissed the now soft penis one last time.</p><p>"It was so sweet, you know? It was saccharine." Hayama went beside Miyaji and laid down with him.</p><p>"That's awesome. Glad you liked it..." Miyaji rubbed his face and kissed Hayama on the lips.</p><p>"Eating pineapples can make your semen taste sweet, you know?" Miyaji whispered and placed alluring kisses on Hayama's ear. "Makes your seminal vesicle secret more sugar."</p><p>"So that's why..." Hayama gazed at Miyaji's relaxed, flaccid cock. "You've been eating pineapples and drinking pineapple juices for that very objective!"</p><p>Miyaji smirked, "Yup. You should try it, too. But really, I like pineapples."</p><p>"How come before when I was sucking you off, it didn't taste that sweet...?" Hayama asked curiously.</p><p>"It doesn't always taste like that. Besides, I always cum inside of you. And if we're not doing anal sex, I usually just shoot you in your face."</p><p>Hayama blinked, letting out a heartily laugh afterwards. "It feels so different hearing those words when we're not in the heat of the moment."</p><p>"It does." Miyaji sat up and bent down in between of Hayama's legs.</p><p>"K-Kiyo, what are you doing..?"</p><p>"I'd be an asshole if I didn't do you the same thing." Miyaji smirked, "You're not the only one that likes eating cum."</p><p>"W-wai-- Ugghhh...!!"</p><p>And so, the battle of who's the better sucker started. </p><p>The thought of eating their partner's semen wasn't so bad for them, after all. In fact, it's probably healthy to do so. </p><p>They will eventually add this to their lifestyle, definitely.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>